thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: Divided Home
'The Walking Dead: Divided Home '''is an episodic-adventure series set within the same universe as the Telltale games'. It takes place eight months after the endings of [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) ''The Walking Dead: Season Two]; ''however the story is separated and not directly connected to the other games. The game is set in the southwest coast of America in Arizona, near the Mexican border. ''Divided Home ''uses the same engine as [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Dead_(Video_Game) ''Seasons 1] and [http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2_(Video_Game) 2''] but with several major changes. Environments are more expanded, allowing for more exploration. In addition a new feature called Book of the Dead is added, it serves the same function as Book of Fables from ''The Wolf Among Us. ''Player choices can now effect whole factions alongside individual characters. Player choices also has a greater impact on the plot, leading to more divergent paths. Minor features includes a black & white screen filter and inverted controls. The main narrative is broken into five episodes. In addition, there is a Special Episode that tells an additional stand alone story that wraps up Clyde's character arc. Certain portions of episodes will focus on other members within the group as they go on their own journeys. Depending on the players choices, different characters will either side or turn against Clyde. Choices also affects who lives and dies. Leadership is the driving theme of the game as the narrative consistently pushes the player into dire situations from both outer and inner threats that requires quick reaction and smart thinking. This is expressed in the game's core gameplay mechanics and central question, "What does it take to be a leader?". The game is followed by a sequel, ''The Walking Dead: Last Survivors. A novel adaptation is in the works by Krellverse. Synopsis Players assume the role of a man named Clyde Dover, a former businessman and natural leader who misused his power in his original group and was exiled from the community that he created. As Clyde travels through the post-apocalyptic land, he meets a small group of wanderers who take him in. During their travels, they rescue a woman from a group of bandits and it is from her they begin a journey toward Wellton, Arizona. However conditions in the community are poor and without a strong leader to unify the group, eventually it will collapse. Now Clyde must take matters into his own hands and save the community from its various obstacles. How Clyde leads the community is up to the player. Gameplay At the beginning the player only travels with a small group. But after reaching Wellton the player must go on runs at various locations and help out with different tasks within the community. After the leader is assassinated by an unknown killer, Clyde is forced into a position of leadership once more. Now in charge of a broken community, the player must make choices that either benefits or hinders the community. Interpersonal relationships also has a major impact on how specific characters view Clyde. Compared to Lee or Clementine's combat system, Clyde's is much more brutal and aggressive. Many of his moves involves harsh beatings and ripping off body parts from Walkers. Clyde's motivation for his aggressive behavior is caused by his mental and emotional in-balance. Clyde's charisma also allows him to pursue romantic relationships or one night encounters toward a few different female characters should the player choose to. As such sexuality has a moderately bigger presence in the game. However the option of being asexual and having no relationships is also possible. When going out on runs after reaching Welton, the player will be able to travel to different locations on the area map. Players will also be able to travel back and forth between certain locations. Wellton itself is a decent sized town the player will be exploring throughout the main episodes as it will serve as the prime setting for them. The True Arts building and the subway tunnels will serve as the main settings for the Special Episode. Combat has been partly reworked. While it is still done in QTE, this time failure to do a certain action doesn't always lead to death. Instead the combat encounter just goes in a different direction, similar to the game Heavy Rain. Plot ''A New Light'' The game begins with Clyde traveling alone on an empty road in the desert. After collapsing from heat exhaustion, Aaron Scott and his group finds him and brings him back to their camp to recover. After awaking, Clyde explains where he came from and why he was traveling alone. He was originally the leader of a group in San Francisco but was exiled for misusing his power and had spent the last two months on the road. The next day they come across another group of bandits and the two teams have an intense fight. Upon killing the bandits, they rescue the prisoners who turn out to be from a community in Wellton. With Jessie's information, they travel through the dangerous lands of Arizona for the next few days. In the first day, they stop by a small town and spent a night in a apartment after meeting a couple of survivors. Clyde's actions determines if they turn hostile or join. The next day, the group confronts another hostile faction held up in a warehouse. As before, they either attack or join up depending on Clyde's responses. If Clyde successfully conveniences both groups of survivors Aaron starts to take notice and mentions it later. The day following the group finally locates Wellton with Clyde hoping to begin a new life here. However not everything is right with the town. They are quickly introduced to many of the problems the town is dealing with and shortly Clyde senses the fragile state of the community. Clyde also meets the various people such as Jade Susan and her friend, Anna Hazel, among others; including the community leader, Jack Henson. During his first night, Clyde has a nightmare of his undead brother strangling him in his sleep. In the morning, he goes out with Vincent Winchester and his group on runs in different locations. During these runs Vincent acts forcefully toward his team, acting as a sort of tyrant who plans to take over the community after Jack. Upon coming back, it's informed that a few other runners never returned. For the reminder of the day, Clyde helps out with various choirs and begins forming relationships with the community members. During the second night, Clyde may choose to either sleep with Stacy Fisher or sleep alone. Meanwhile, the Skinner's stalk the community from afar. ''Uprising'' The next morning, Jack Henson is found dead in his apartment room. Kirk and Messy Hazel are also found murdered in their place. Frighted and confused by the killings, the people of the community start to turn on each other, believing that someone from within the group is a dangerous sociopath. Aaron persuades Clyde to step in to prevent the group from destroying each other. Several members shortly begins to believe that Clyde may have been responsible for the killings based on the timing. From this point, Vincent begins to form a splinter group within the community to take control of the town - as Vincent was planned to be Jack's original successor. During one of their travels, a few members sent out by Clyde meets another team of people known as the Church Survivors, a group of religious zealots held up in a old Catholic cathedral and with a no tolerance policy on dealing with threats. The leader, Father Evans, reveals they are willing to crucifix any people who antagonize them but are otherwise harmless. During the visit, the members of Clyde's group learn that something is causing for the Church's scouts to disappear - but they aren't certain what the cause is. After meeting the group Clyde must choose between forming an alliance with the Church survivors, kill them and take their supplies, or leave them alone entirely. ''Broken'' Vincent and his group forces an ultimatum on Clyde. He gives him the choice to either finally give up his position of power or fight. But regardless of his choice, civil war is inevitable. The leadership choices Clyde had made up to this point does affect who sides with him. A fierce fire fight plays out as many people on both sides are killed but Vincent and his remaining group escape. Wellton is partly damaged from this battle and it is at this point, the people of the community realize that there may be no way to rebuild. ''Among the Carnage'' The group deals with the aftermath of their first major battle. While the group recoups from the damage, both the Rebels and the Skinner's plot their final attack against the Welton community. Clyde and the remaining Welton community go out on runs to gather materiel to rebuild. But as before, not all of the teams make it back. The episode concludes during midnight with Clyde tracking unexplained noises and uncovering a few of the communities disappeared scouts - with their skin torn off and hanging on the front gates. Horrified, Clyde quickly realizes the scent coming from the skin is luring walkers to him and the community. ''Can't Go Back'' The finale of the main story opens with a flashback involving a brutal and disturbing execution scene where the Skinner's flay several of the Wellton scouts alive. Back at the Welton community, Clyde is still recouping from the sight he saw as Aaron reveals he was the one to kill Jack Henson as he believed he was poor leader and the group needed Clyde to take charge. Clyde's responses to this situation will impact rather Aaron or Vincent will become an enemy in the endgame. The scene switches to Jade who discovers Anna gutting Buttons and reports her. Demanding that action must be token, Clyde is pressured into a decision on what to do with her. But before the action can be taken, the Skinner's lay a full-on assault on the community, snatching many of their members. During this confusion, Clyde is nearly killed by either Aaron or Vincent and left for dead. Seeking aid in his darkest moment, Clyde must turn to the few remaining people he has left for help. Clyde's group, loyal to the end, plain with him on how to take back control. If on good terms with the Church Survivors, they form an alliance to take down their common enemy. Together, Clyde leads his group in a battle against the Skinner's while Aaron or Jessie leads a second group to fend off attacks from the community Rebels. During the siege, Wellton is completely destroyed by Rebel attackers - leading to many devastating deaths, such as Jessie's baby who is killed in a fire. During the battle, either Aaron or Jessie is around to take down the final remaining Rebels (if Clyde is confronting Aaron in the endgame Jessie confronts Vincent at this point). Jade meanwhile finally finds and puts down Anna and later locates TJ's reanimated body inside a burning apartment building and puts him down as well. Back at the prison after killing all six Skinner's, Clyde confronts either Aaron or Vincent in a final battle for permanent control of the group. During the battle Clyde may get his right hand partly cut off with an axe. In this event the player is forced to amputate the rest of it after dealing with Aaron or Vincent. They themselves can be finished by the player either through shooting them in the head or leaving them to be eaten alive by zombies. After the battle, Jessie discovers Jade holding her dead child and suffers from a emotional breakdown. Clyde arrives to see the destruction and helps her up as they and the rest of the group are forced to leave their homes behind as an army of undead finally breaks through the gated walls. As Clyde carries Jessie, Jade takes a final look at her former home burning away in the distance. In a post-credit scene a mysterious man notices the remains of Wellton from a distance and radios his partner about his finding. ''Return'' In a flashback, it is shown how Clyde was exiled from his original group. His former business partner, Danial Caxton and the council vote Clyde out for sexual activity's on the women and controversial leadership decisions. In present day, it has been two months since the destruction of Wellton. Now Clyde and his group reside at a ruined factory. While going out on a run, Clyde runs into Will, a member from his original group. From him, Clyde learns about their fight with the Moe People, a group of people that Clyde had fought against previously and had believed to be gone. Will also reveals he and his partner were tracking him, hoping to persuade him to come back. With this new information, Clyde leads his people to the ruins of San Francisco where he must meet with Rogers. After speaking to Danial, Clyde will need to prove his worth to him before he and his people can move back in by finding the Moe People's hideout. Upon finding the Moe People's base, Clyde may speak with Cletus Young, the leader of the Moe People and form an alliance. In this path, he will send Clyde out on a mission to infiltrate the Tower Survivor's skyscraper and sabotage the areas defenses. If still loyal to Danial after finding the Moe People's hideout, he will sent Clyde and his group to deal with them. After all members are defeated, Danial will initially thank Clyde for his efforts but quickly turn on him. While he is willing to let his group move in, Clyde himself cannot. Several members of the council will be against this and defend Clyde. With Cletus after sabotaging the defenses, he and his group will attack and kill of the Tower Survivors and overtake the building. When the building has fallen under their control, Cletus will also turn on Clyde and his group. However not all of the Moe People will be in support of this move and will also defend Clyde. However events turn out, Clyde is beaten until he is knocked out and awakens in the building's ruined basement. Upon awaking Clyde sees an hallucination of his brother - who he has a conversation with about their past. The tone of dialogue chosen heavily affects what type of character Clyde ultimately is in the end. The final battle shortly commences after several members of either the Tower Survivors or the Moe People rescue Clyde from certain death in the basement. During the battle, Clyde must confront either Danial or Cletus on the rooftop. After an intense fight, Clyde throws his enemy off the rooftop and resumes control of the community. The selected ending will be determined by the character's personality choices throughout the season, rather Jessie or Aaron is alive, and which group Clyde joined with. Endings Although not listed, various neutral combinations are also possible - creating an overall number of eighteen ending possibilities. 'Good Ending/Tower Survivors/Jessie: '''Some time later Clyde will make a apology to members of his original group for his past mistakes and may pass on leadership to Jessie - and afterwards visits the site of his brother's burial and lies flowers on his grave. '''Good Ending/Tower Survivors/Aaron:'Some time later Clyde will make a apology to members of his original group for his past mistakes and may hand over leadership to Aaron (if not he runs away from the group) and afterwards visits the site of his brother's burial and lies flowers on his grave. 'Good Ending/Moe People/Jessie: '''Clyde promises to lead the new group to a new era of better living. Jessie is hopeful of the future. Shortly after he visits the site of his brother's burial and lies flowers on his grave. '''Good Ending/Moe People/Aaron:'Clyde promises to lead the new group to a new era of better living. Aaron does not have high hopes for the future. Shortly after he visits the site of his brother's burial and lies flowers on his grave. 'Good Ending/No Group/Jessie: '''Clyde and his group move back into the tower. Jessie is uncertain of the future. '''Good Ending/No Group/Aaron: '''Clyde and his group move back into the tower. Aaron is worried of the future of the group. '''Evil Ending/Tower Survivors/Jessie: '''Some time later Clyde makes a speech encouraging he will not make the same mistakes again and together they will expand and take full control of the city. Jessie is worried of the future. Clyde burns his brothers grave. '''Evil Ending/Tower Survivors/Aaron: '''Some time later Clyde makes a speech encouraging he will not make the same mistakes again and together they will expand and take full control of the city. Aaron has faith in Clyde's leadership. Clyde burns his brothers grave. '''Evil Ending/Moe People/Jessie: '''Clyde persuades the Moe People that a new era of better living is upon them and no one will ever get in their way. Jessie runs away from the group. Clyde burns his brothers grave. '''Evil Ending/Moe People/Aaron: '''Clyde persuades the Moe People that a new era of better living is upon them and no one will ever get in their way. Clyde burns his brothers grave. '''Evil Ending/No Group/Jessie: '''Clyde is turned by his own people and is forced to kill them. Haunted by his actions, he burns the entire building and also burns his brothers grave. '''Evil Ending/No Group/Aaron: '''Clyde and his group move back into the tower. Aaron is pleased and strongly believes no one will ever cross them again. Characters * Alex * Anna Hazel * Aaron Scott * Charles * Cletus Young ''(Special Episode) * Clyde Dover * Danial Caxton (Special Episode) * David * Father Evans * Jack Henson * Jade Susan * Jamie * Jesse Soriano * Kirk Hazel * Masterson * Missy Hazel * Stacy Fisher * Terry Soriano Jr. * Timothy * Vincent Winchester * Will (Special Episode) * Buttons the horse Factions *The Church Survivors *The Wanderers *The Wellton Survivors *The Moe People (Special Episode) *The Rebels *The Skinner's *The Tower Survivors (Special Episode) Music To fit with the setting, the soundtrack to Divided Home has a more hollow western vibe to it than the music to the previous games. Vocal songs include: Johnny Cash, Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds, The Handsome Family, and Billie Holiday. Design Documents Wellton Design Doc (Divided Home) Trivia *''Divided Home'' as a whole contains many Easter egg's and nods to other Walking Dead media such as the comic series, TV show, books, and other games. *As with the televison series, the Walkers in Divided Home are more rotten and decayed to represent the passage of time since the initial outbreak. *Volume 15 of the comics was a major inspiration on the game's story as both features a plot involving a group of people within the main community planning to overthrow the leader. *Other franchises have also been inspirations, such as: Breaking Bad and Mad Men. Category:Portals